Troy Otto
Troy Otto is a major character and a former antagonist in the spin-off series Fear The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Broke Jaw Ranchcommunity. He was a major antagonist in the first half of season 3, but later he became a anti-hero. History Troy, the youngest son of the Otto family, lives on Broke Jaw Ranch with his father Jeremiah and his half-brother Jake, the two having different mothers. His family were founders of a survivalist organization preparing for the fall of democracy - "but didn’t anticipate the rise of the dead". Unlike his half-brother, he was not educated. Season 3 ''Eye of the Beholder'' Troy, the soldier in charge at the depot, enters a locked office where Madison and Alicia are being held. He offers them tea and seems hospitable, until he starts interrogating them. Madison explains to Troy that she’s looking for her son, Nick. Madison then demands to know where they’ve taken Travis. Troy avoids answering, but promises to let them go once he’s finished “processing” them. He shows particular interest in Madison. Troy joins his soldiers in the barrack bathroom, which is being used as a secret lab for Troy’s men to test Infected resurrection times. His men select people of varying body types, health and ethnic backgrounds, to determine such variations have any effect. Troy stares into the vacant eyes of a dead body, waiting for him to turn. The Infected reanimates and the soldiers settle their bets. In the storage room, Troy questions Travis about his connection to Madison, and his ethnicity. He’s impressed by Travis’ Maori “warrior” heritage. Travis tells Troy that Luciana is dying and requires immediate medical attention. Troy shrugs and declares that “everyone here dies", and orders Travis to sit. Troy takes notes in a journal as he watches Madison and Alicia sleep. Madison wakes up and asks Troy if Travis is dead. Troy doesn’t answer. She tells Troy that she loves Travis’ life more than her own. Troy tells Madison that they’re getting ready to evacuate the depot. He offers to release Travis if she and Alicia travel home with him. They hear a gunshot outside. Troy runs out of the office and locks the door behind him. Troy orders his men, who have captured Travis, to take him to the pit around the back of the compound. Troy returns to the office and Madison attacks him with the knife, but Troy knocks the weapon out of her hand. She grabs hold of a spoon and plunges it into his eye socket. Madison tells Troy if he tries to break away he will lose his eye. Madison yells for Alicia to find Travis and a vehicle. Madison drags Troy outside, holding the spoon in his gouged eye, as armed soldiers surround them. Troy tells the soldiers to back off. Alicia hides in a truck as the soldiers pack for the impending evacuation from the base. Jake, Troy’s brother, arrives and urges Madison to release Troy. He acknowledges that Troy probably brought this on himself, but she’s surrounded and has no where to go. Madison releases Troy who lunges for her but is subdued by Jake who demands to know where Madison’s family is. Troy admits that Travis is in the pit. Meanwhile, Troy brings Madison to the pit, where they find an exhausted Travis surrounded by brained Infected and covered in blood. He climbs out of the pit and attacks Troy, but is quickly restrained. Alicia is brought to Madison, followed by Nick and the Clark family reunites. Later, Jake offers to take Travis, Madison, Nick, Alicia and Luciana to his family’s ranch. It’s safe there, and Jake assures them that Troy will behave. Madison and Travis reject the offer. As the soldiers continue preparations for the evacuation, Jake finds Troy in one of the barracks and chastises him for killing innocent people. Troy insists he was conducting research and says that their father would understand. Jake informs Troy their father sent Troy here for a reason, “Cast one out to protect the many.” Madison and Nick fight the infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. ''The New Frontier'' TBA ''TEOTWAWKI'' TBA ''Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame'' TBA ''Red Dirt'' TBA ''The Unveiling'' TBA Children of Wrath TBA Personality The youngest son of Jeremiah Otto, Troy has embraced the violence of the Apocalypse. He would kill to protect his father, his family, and his people – and often does. Despite growing up in the same environment as his brother, he developed a wilder personality without the tempering that his brother’s education has given him. He is intensely suspicious of outsiders and more militant than his older brother. Troy has a dark side and while he presents as something of a psychopath and a sadist, he has an intense charisma that draws people to him. Troy’s isolationist viewpoint is more in line with his father’s beliefs, and that may make him better-suited to leading in this new post-apocalyptic world. It may also make him more popular among his father’s followers. In "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame", he thinks through killing Madison, and eventually withdraws the knife from her throat. This proves that he is not fully psychopathic and has a more humane side. His childhood is the main influence of his dark side and his killing instict, as a negligent father and hateful mother didn't provide him with love throughout his life. Even when she was dying, as he helped her, she still resented him. He is shown to be quite intelligent and quick thinking despite his lack of education. Trivia * Troy is the first character in Fear The Walking Dead to renounce his antagonistic ways, and one of several characters in the entire The Walking Dead universe to do so. Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Siblings Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased